King Conan 7
=Framing Story= Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in KC-5; next appearance KC-8). * Conn (Last appearance in KC-6; next appearance KC-8). Minor Characters * Trocero (Last appearance in KC-6; next appearance KC-8). Locations * On the road to Aquilonia Time Frame * One evening Synopsis Trocero continues his story to Conn while Conan secretly listens behind a tent. =A Clash of Kings!= Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback; Next appearance in ''King Conan'' #8 Flashback Minor Characters * Ardashir of Akif (Last appearance in ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback; Next appearance in ''King Conan'' #8 Flashback * King Yezdigerd (Last appearance in ??; dies in this issue). * Thanara (Last appearance in ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback; Next appearance in ''King Conan'' #8 Flashback * Roth of Aesgard (Last appearance ??) * Artus (Last appearance in background of ??) * Yanak (First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue). Brotherhood captain * Yasmina (Previous appearance in ''King Conan'' #6 Flashback; net appearance in ??) Locations * Aghrapur * Vilayet Sea ** Zhurazi Archipelago * Vendhya Time Frame * A month Synopsis Conan stews in the dungeon until he is dragged by Captain Ardashir before King Yezdigerd himself. The King, seated beside Thanara, demands Conan bow to him, but Conan instead breaks free of his bond and throws off the guard. Stealing a sword, he lunges for Yezdigerd, who barely manages to avoid being impaled as a mass of soldiers attacks Conan. He is in danger of being overwhelmed when suddenly a member of the court, Roth of Aesgard, joins him. Still, the two are outnumbered, and they leap out a window into the sea below. The two come across a fishing boat and hastily arrange its purchase from the fisherman. They manage to sail swiftly away until they are overtaken by a pirate ship; luckily, it is a new incarnation of Conan's Brotherhood, and while some of the crew recognize their former captain, their new leader, Yanak, attacks the usurping Conan. It doesn't take long for Conan to gut Yanak and toss him overboard and take command, as he knows Yezdigerd and his swiftest war frigates are in pursuit. Yezdigerd comes across the pirate ship near the Zhurazi Archipelago a day later, not suspecting Conan has set a trap. Conan's ship sails between the islands but the larger ships scrape the sandbars and are beached. Conan sails his ship around the island and surprises Yezdigerd as the king and his soldiers struggle to make the warship seaworthy again, and the Turanians swiftly fall before the pirates, especially when the ship's slaves join in the fight against the soldiers. Conan himself beheads Yezdigerd. Thanara emerges from below the decks but a demonic humanoid bat, much like the one that stole Conan's wife away, swoops out of the sky and grabs her. Conan speaks to a slave from Khitai, and then turns control of the boat to Roth. Conan spends a week traveling to Vendhya, near Khitai, where he asks around about the city's consort-less leader, Yasmina, an acquaintance he has not seen in 13 years. Yasmina, hearing about Conan's arrival, sends a messenger to fetch him, and he spends an evening in her company, even defending her against her cousin who has come to assassinate her. Yasmina asks Conan to stay as her consort, but Conan suddenly remembers he is married, and must continue on his journey in the morning. Note * Adaptation of Conan the Avenger Reprinted * King Conan Volume Two - Vengeance from the Desert and Other Stories Category:Conan comics